


Breaker of Toys

by permetaform (ladywinter)



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007), Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/permetaform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John breaks things.</p><p><i>It took almost half a month for most of the collateral damage from Firesale'07 to be cleared away, cars and public transportation and bits of highway and buildings.  Most of the vehicular damage got shunted to the same scrap heap.</i></p><p><i>"Ow." Optimus Prime intoned.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaker of Toys

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making money.  
 **a'n:** I blame this completely on wingwyrm's comment [here](http://community.livejournal.com/hard4brains/9523.html?thread=48947#t48947).

* * *

It took almost half a month for most of the collateral damage from Firesale'07 to be cleared away, cars and public transportation and bits of highway and buildings. Most of the vehicular damage got shunted to the same scrap heap.

"Ow." Optimus Prime intoned.

Starscream, Barricade, and Blackout were not so stoic, constantly bitching about their repairs and arrogant meatbags, and the awful quality of metal they were resting on.

Ratchet reminded himself of his Mechanic's Code, as he puttered around them checking their injuries. He grimaced as Ironhide rolled up for a visit, and for a chance to heckle the Decepticons.

"So, tell me again, just HOW did Barricade end up with his nose in Blackout's flaming backsid--oooomph." The fender bounced merrily away.

"Some bald _**meatbag**_ ," Barricade snarled. "I'll find his name," he swore, the other Decepticons agreeing.

Ratchet glanced at Optimus Prime. "Shouldn't we be more concerned about their malice toward the human?"

Optimus Prime contemplated that. Then his contemplated his injuries, the Decepticon's injuries, the pulverized freeway interchange, and the various news reports he'd been recieving.

"I think this human is..." he searches for an appropriate word, "quite _resourceful_ when defending himself against malice."

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." John muttered, booking it towards Farrell. "What _are_ these things."

The enormous robots were after him; a hundred yards away, but gaining quickly, and he needs to get them towards shelter. The kid was rapidly typing on one of his gadgets, not looking up at all.

"Matt, MOVE!"

"Just give me a minute, I almost got it..."

"MEATBAG!" a machine roared in fury as they hit one of the C4 traps John'd set.

"TINCAN!" John roared back, hustling Matt backwards towards the truck with the bazooka.

"John, wait, I almost," the metal things were past the flames now, arms outstretched and extending towards them, "There!"

They froze.

Completely.

It was almost like that Matrix movie Matt threw on one night.

"Uh." John puffed, amused.

"Whoa." Matt said, raked back his hair.

John slowly approached one of the completely frozen machines, peering at it.

Matt blinked, "Is it me or--or they aren't observing, like, ---momentum?"

John poked it.

The arm fell off.

"John!"

"Wha~at?" It came out sing-songy and annoyed. "They were trying to kill me!"

"Well...yeah." Matt had a thought and began searching through databases. "Hmm."

"Does your shiny new security clearance say anything about this?" John started dragging bags over to the frozen machines.

"Actually, how much do you know about the Hoover Dam?"

"Not much but I'm sure that you'll tell me all about it while I set up the rest of the explosives."


End file.
